MinEx
by NightAngel4.5
Summary: Here is a one-shot story about a guy named Maki and about how he looses his depression in very unusual ways. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

Prologue – Notes From the Author

Prologue – Notes From the Author

This is my first time doing a chapter story. I usually do one-shot stories so this is exciting for me. This was originally a one-shot also, but since it was so long for me I transformed it into a chapter story.


	2. Chapter 1

MinEX

MinEX

Chapter I

The story starts off with Maki proposing to his girlfriend Kisa. She says no and tells him that she likes another guy and that Maki's a pervert. While she walks away from him, he is stunned and seems to be paralyzed from the moment. In a matter of minutes he shakes out of the moment and starts to walk away with his head tilted down. Outside the restaurant he was at, his best friend, Takeru, greets him at the door and finds out what happened inside the restaurant. After the talk, they both go their separate ways. Right then, Takeru gets an evil looking grin on his face, which is unknown to Maki. Later at Maki's apartment, Maki is getting himself drunk off of his beer that he bought right before he went home. Suddenly the phone rings. Maki picks up the phone. A strange voice answers and starts talking to him. He tells Maki that he knows about his depression and he can help him about it. The voice tells him that a package will be arriving tomorrow at exactly three-thirty. The voice also tells him not to go into extreme shock when he witnesses the package because he might scare it. The strange man with the weird voice hangs up. Maki can hear the ending tone in the phone.


	3. Chapter 2

MinEX

MinEX

Chapter II

The next day, at exactly three-thirty, the doorbell rings. Maki opens the door to find out that a little girl, mainly around the fifth grade age, named Yuriko is standing in front of his doorstep. For about ten seconds Maki just stares at her. Then he turns around and slams the door on her face. The doorbell rings again. He opens the door still to find out that the girl is still standing there. She says "Hi," and walks into his apartment. He closes the door and sits in one of his chairs. He looks at the girl and he notices that she is only wearing a big jacket and a skirt. He thinks to himself "What the hell!" and puts a weird expression on his face. She starts talking to him. She tells Maki that she is apart of the corporation called MinEX. She tells him what the corporation does. She also tells him that the one who sent her here was his best friend, Takeru. Suddenly, the door bursts open and in come Takeru. He tells Maki that he was definitely the one who sent the girl. Maki sits there confused for a while. Suddenly, Maki gets up and forcefully hits Takeru in the face, which knocks him to the floor. Takeru gets up off the floor and says to Maki "You need help man, and I'm going to give it to you!"


	4. Notes From The Author 01

Notes From the Author - 01

Notes From the Author - 01

Okay. The chapters are short and the story starts out slow. But if you keep on reading then it will get a hell of a lot more interesting! And I swear if you like this kind of stuff then you will like this story! (Most likely that is.)


	5. Chapter 3

MinEX

MinEX

Chapter III

"You sick bastard!" Maki says to Takeru and hits him again. Takeru gets up once again and tells Yuriko "It's time." Then Takeru tells Yuriko to go into the second room on the left. Takeru then heads toward Maki. He stops and talks to him. He tells him that this is the best way, to his knowledge, of getting out of his depression. Takeru also tells Maki that it is very enjoyable. He also tells says that the girls that are apart of the corporation like to do this or else they would not be apart of the corporation. And the corporation owns them. He also tells him that he is paying for everything that happens between Maki and Yuriko. Maki sits down and thinks about it for a couple of minutes. Then he gets up and heads for the room that Yuriko went into. Before he opens the door to the room, Takeru tells him that if he does this a lot he will not be depressed anymore and possibly even better. He opens the door and starts to head in when he notices Yuriko. He immediately turns his head away for a few seconds then turns it back to her. He was shocked, and a bit nervous, to see that Yuriko was lying down on his queen sized bed with nothing on but the jacket she was wearing and the skirt she was wearing was on the floor. He closes the door right after Takeru gives him a thumbs up. He heads for the bed realizing what he is about to do will just might help him. He gets onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 4

- This part is facing most of Maki's back and the front of Yuriko -

MinEX

Chapter IV

- This part is facing most of Maki's back and the front of Yuriko -

Maki gets right on top of Yuriko to where her legs are between his. Maki takes off his jeans and pulls out his penis. Then he takes it to where it is at the opening of Yuriko's vagina. Maki then gently slides it into Yuriko. This motion forces her to moan. He immediately thinks that it's hurting her so he decides to pull it out of her. He takes it out of her. Right after it's out of her, she tells him that she's fine and that she wants him to do it. She also tells him that she wants to help him with his depression. Just then, he decides to change his mind on backing out of this. He starts sliding his penis back in her vagina when she makes another moan. He starts to like hearing the moans. When his penis is fully in her, he notices that blood is coming out of her. He realizes that this is her first time. She then tells him to put his hands on her breasts. Then she immediately shows them to Maki. He notices that they are just blossoming. He lifts his hands and puts both his palms around bother of her breasts. He starts messaging them. She tells him that it feels good. Then he starts licking the nipples for a few minutes. When he stops with the licking and the messaging, she tells him to continue on with the pleasure. He then starts to slide his penis in and out, continuously, of Yuriko's vagina very gently. He then starts moving in and out faster to feel more pleasure. Yuriko starts moaning quite some more and a little bit louder.

Outside the door, Takeru is hearing the moaning. This makes him chuckle a little bit because he knows what is going on in there. He then gets up and leaves the apartment.


	7. Notes From The Author 02

Notes From the Author – 02

Notes From the Author – 02

What did I tell you! Though the best part of most stories are chapters into it. Well, the conclusion is next. I took a lot of time coming up with the ending to this and it may shock you or you may think it's weird for some reason. Well, I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 5

Back in the room, Maki is going in and out of Yuriko a little bit faster

MinEX

Chapter V

Back in the room, Maki is going in and out of Yuriko a little bit faster. Yuriko is moaning very loudly now. Maki looks down at her vagina and sees that she is cumming every few seconds. He looks back up and starts going faster. The clock on Maki's desk in his room says four-thirty. At that moment, Maki grabs a hold of Yuriko, like he is hugging her really tight. He hugs her like this so he can help her get through with the pain that she is going to have. Maki and Yuriko both hit their climax at the same time. Maki ejaculates his cum into Yuriko. Yuriko squirts out her cum for a few seconds straight. Yuriko screams one last time. Maki tells Yuriko that it's okay. It looks like to him that she is in a lot of pain. Yuriko then stops screaming. He lets go from hugging her. Maki asks her if she's all right. She tells him that she is fine. Maki then takes his penis out of her vagina. Some of his cum leaks out of her vagina onto his bead with the juices from her vagina. They both then lay down on their backs on Maki's bed trying to relax. They both rest for a few minutes. Then, Yuriko takes her jacket and buttons it back up over her breasts, yet not putting her skirt back on. Then she sits up and gets on top of him to where her vagina is on his penis but not in her. Maki starts blushing. Then she meets him eye to eye. He blushes even more. Yuriko giggles. She asks him "Why are you blushing?" Yuriko then gives him a passionately, deep kiss. His eyes widen. She releases him from the kiss. She smiles at him in a gentle way. Without a word from either of them, she takes two fingers from his hand and puts them in her vagina. She pushes them in her and pulls them out continuously. Yuriko starts to moan which makes Maki like this. Yuriko then comes to her climax and splirts out juices from her vagina. She screams louder than before as if someone is raping her. She then pulls out his two fingers which she then immediately puts them in his mouth so she knows that he has tasted her. Maki's eyes widen again as if her cum tasted good. She lets go of him, gets of the bed, puts on her skirt, says goodbye to Maki, and then leaves the room. Maki is speechless. He gets up and walks out of the room. He goes to tell Yuriko that she can stay as long as she wants to. He notices that his door front door is open and Yuriko is not here anymore. He heads back to the room. He opens the door and lying on his bed is Yuriko.

Chapter VI (on another page)

They have sex again and again and again.


	9. Chapter 6

MinEX

MinEX

Chapter VI

Maki and Yuriko have sex again and again and again.


	10. The End

Notes From the Author – The End

Notes From the Author – The End

I hope you liked it! And I hope that I can put out some more chapter stories some other time, when I'm in the mood that is. Please, if you want to, submit your reviews to me so that I can know what to improve on later. Thanks to everyone that read my story and Fanfiction, of course! See ya, later!


End file.
